


The Opposite of Humble

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [90]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco has some fun.





	The Opposite of Humble

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 508: Holiday.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Opposite of Humble

~

Harry scowled. “No!” 

“No?”

“Absolutely not!” Harry stripped.

Draco eyed him appreciatively. “Much as I love seeing you naked, you really should wear the dressing gown.” 

Harry gave him a flat look.

“Admittedly, it _is_ holiday-themed. And all I have available. Now julienne those carrots, will you?”

Harry snorted. “First, what’s julienne? And second, I’d rather work naked.” 

“I’m making stir-fry. Oil could spatter, which could be dangerous.” Leaning in, Draco kissed him. “And I’ve a vested interest in keeping your bits intact.” 

Harry sighed, slipping the garish thing back on. “Fine. But I’m wearing _your_ dressing gown to eat.” 

~

They switched outfits when they sat down to dinner. Annoyingly, Draco looked good in the holiday gown with its snowmen and reindeer cavorting about. When Harry said that, Draco preened. “I look good in everything.” 

Harry sighed. “I can’t believe I fell for someone so—”

“Fabulous?” Draco suggested. “Talented? Amazing?” 

“What’s the opposite of humble?” 

Draco snorted. “What do I have to be humble about? I’m gorgeous, and my boyfriend is Harry fucking Potter. Everyone will be jealous of me.” 

Harry laughed. “We’ll see. Skeeter’s bound to find some horrible angle on our relationship.” 

Draco hummed. “Leave her to me.” 

~


End file.
